


Late show

by FlamboyantQuail



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect: Andromeda - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect: Andromeda, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantQuail/pseuds/FlamboyantQuail
Summary: After finding his Milky Way allies their homes, Scott wants to take a break from pathfinding.





	1. The explorer

"I'm officially retiring." Scott announced.

Director Tann crossed his lanky arms, huge alien eyes twitching just a bit in frustration.

"That's not a thing." The salarian squeaked.

"You can't just quit being a pathfinder. It's not a job, it's who you are." Cora chimed in.

"Then from now on, I want to stop being a pathfinder." Scott declaired like an idiot.

Through the simultaneous face-palming, Scott tapped his fingers on the meeting table like he was waiting for some invisible shackle to free him, excited anticipation apparent in his grin.

A sigh escaped Addison.

"What's your problem now?" She groused, clearly too fed up with many of Scott's nonsense to pretend otherwise.

"I haven't got one." Scott shrugged, "I just think my pathfinding days should be over so I can do what I actually came here to do."

"Which is?" Addison shot back.

"Ahem, sorry to disturb everyone?"

Aide peaked nervously up the staircase at that moment, the other Ryder twin following behind her.

There was an uneasy silence in the meeting room when Sara stepped in.

She had been stuck in the med bay all morning for one of her sessions with Dr. Carlyle when Scott commed her over. Any excuse would have been good enough to escape that overwhelming smell of anticeptics and the pained groaning of sick patients ringing constantly in her ear. Sara had been through too much too soon since being forced out of her cryogenic pod and according to Harry, it was important that she went through some rehabilitation period to regain her muscle strength.

Still, Sara felt completely fine apart from suffering a weak knee, and could live without the tedious sessions with the doctor.

Especially when she was already so behind Scott from settling in to the new galaxy.

New worlds, undiscovered planets, the strange aliens, all with their unique culture and history just sat dormant in her peripherals like an itch that she couldn't scratch. There was nothing more Sara wanted than to be back on the field, exploring and discovering the things the Milky Way couldn't offer.

"What's going on?" Sara asked, as casually as she could despite the tension.

That was when Scott took his unsuspecting sister's hands, dragging her to the circle of initiative leaders.

"Meet your new potential pathfinder eveyone." Scott made a wide gesture as he presented Sara to the board. His dramatic bow was a cherry on top.


	2. Sibling matters

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sara lashed out angrily the moment the doors closed behind them.

They were now back in the Hyperion's pathfinder quarters, their father's old room, doors shut and locked tight in privacy. 

"Weren't you the one complaining about being stuck on ground everyday? I thought this was what you wanted!" Scott argued back, a frustrated frown creasing his eyebrows.

If he expected things to go smoothly for him a moment ago, he no longer believed it now.

It was obvious that Scott was starting to get nervous from her reaction. Sara could practically hear his brain working its gears as he shifted about the room, occasionally pausing and mumbling to himself. This had become habit of his, a strange development of her brother which Sara discovered since waking up in Andromeda. Or maybe he wasn't talking to himself at all. Maybe he was on private channel with SAM. She couldn't tell.

Sara watched as Scott stopped pacing the room to pause just in front of the desk where the pathfinder's private console blinled idly in stand by mode.

"Look, I need to be out there. It's possibly going to take me away from Nexus responsibilities. And you know why I can't just let anyone outside our family share our SAM." Scott eyed their father's console again.

Sara felt a bit light-headed as the realisation dawned on her. This wasn't about Scott being sick of his job, or him wanting to give her a chance at getting off their permanently grounded Ark. This wasn't about them at all.

"Scott, what are you-?" Sara began, only to stop herself as Scott's desparate eyes met hers.

"I need your help." He was pleading now, "you know I wouldn't do this unless it was necessary."

Sara wanted to ask more -- to demand answers from him. But she remembered Scott's reasurring voice while she lay unconscious in med bay, how he wanted to protect her from knowing their father's death and the fate of finding their homeworld. She still disagreed with his decision to keep her in the dark, but that was just how Scott was. There were plenty of other ways she could find out the truth on her own. But right now, Scott needed to know that she stayed safe and ignorant -- of whatever he was trying to keep from her.

"Hey" Sara called to him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder, "whatever you need, little brother."

Scott rolled his eyes at that, but seemed to relax a bit, his grin returning. 

"You ever think you'll get tired of rubbing it in?"

"What, reminding your arrogant ass that I'm the big sister?" Sara curled her lips to show a lopsided grin, "never."

Scott chuckled softly, shaking his head before he became serious again.

"You'll find out what I'm up to soon. I promise." He reassured her.

"I know. And you'd better have a damn good excuse."


	3. Intruders

Another day, another boring trip down the shuttle station on her way to the Ark's  Cryo Bay, listening to Harry rant about his creaking knee caps and how Sara will get them twenty years early if her participation in their rehab session didn't improve. 

Except today wasn't going to be one of those days.

"Sara, there are sixty-four new notifications on your communication system awaiting your reply."

SAM alerted her with a dry, mechanical voice in the quiet of her father's office.

"Yikes, sixty-four? Are they all angry emails from Harry for my no-show at the med bay?" 

"Updating your inbox: there are now one hundred and seven new alerts all marked as urgent. And no, the senders range from twenty-five different sources, only eleven point two percent of those messages have been identified as Dr. Carlyle's."

Sara felt the back of her neck spike tiny needles at that.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Sara stood up, alarmed.

"Privacy protocol prevents any disclosure of your personal emails without your consent."

"SAM, I have over a hundred emails. You can tell me what it says." 

Sara only had a moment to blink before SAM spoke again.

"I have archived one hundred and twenty-seven new communications to system. Eighty-four automated security breach inquiries from Ark sectors. Eleven urgent requests for clarification on possible system malfunction--"

"Yeah, I get it, SAM. What do they want?" Sara cut in impatiently.

"-all systems now indicate you, Sara Ryder, as the human pathfinder." The AI concluded evenly.

"And I'm guessing the director board weren't too happy about that." Sara mused, "I'm surprised no one's come to kick the door open yet." She mumbled, to herself more than to SAM.

"Sara, the entrance to this door cannot be compromised with brute force such as 'kicking'"

Sara consisered that, unable to decide if SAM was actually being sarcastic or just being -- well, an AI. Though she didn't try hard to figure it out. Deciphering social cues for artificial intelligence was the least of her concerns right now. 

"Thanks, SAM. Good to know the doors are sturdy." She opted instead.

"It is. However this door is also susceptible to alternate manipulations such as technical malfunctions and hacking, like the one I am detecting now."

"Oh well- wait, what?"

Sara jumped out of her seat that moment, her blood running cold. For a moment she had to re-live the nightmare of the day when Hyperion was hijacked. The screeching screams and the sickening smell of energy beams burning through human flesh played out in her head all over again. Before she knew it, Sara was reaching out to her father's weapons shelf and grabbing whatever her fingers reached first. It was pointless since the battle-worn guns were practically a relic with no ammunition, but it beat standing stupidly and twiddling her thumb.

"-ra. Sara, listen!"

It was at that moment, as SAM _shouted_ in her ear, that she realised he had been calling her several times.

"I can assure you, you are not in danger."

She heard SAM's audio calming back down to his usual monotone.

"Who's trying to get in?" Sara managed to squeeze out a voice, adding, "can you override it?"

"I can. Though I recommend letting them in."

"What are you talking about? Who are they?"

It took a moment for Sara to get a response from SAM, and when she did, it was drowned out by a swooshing sound of power going down-

"Finally!"

-followed by a very loud, chirpy voice of an asari.


	4. Gone

It was an awkward gathering to say the least. Sara had briefly met Scott's teammates in the aftermath of Hyperion's 'victory party', but their interactions have never progressed further than a passing 'hello'.

So there they sat, strangers crammed up around the tiny round table in the pathfinder quarter's kitchen, listening to nothing but each other's steady breathing.

"Sorry about the door." A voice sheepishly broke the silence.

English accent, Sara noted. Human male, pathfinder crew's uniform -- that must be the response specialist.

Sara glanced towards the broken door with a neutral expression then turned to gave him a wry smile.

"Didn't know Crisis Response training taught hacking on the side." Sara said lamely. 

"Ugh, Kosta wouldn't know how to hack a toaster. That's all my handy work, thank you." The chirpy asari with a face paint across her eyes interrupted.

"Just so you know, I studied engineering, smart ass. Give me a toaster and I can make it shoot butterflies." Kosta retorted defensively.

"Butterflies? Really? What, you're gonna travel   back in time to Milky Way to get some, are you?" The asari jeered, sarcasm written all over her blue face.

Sara sat there dumbstruck and utterly lost while Cora and the turian shook their heads and sighed as if this bizarre conversation was something they were used to hearing. 

She was also starting to get why Scott got along with them so well.

"I'm sorry. We didn't come here to show you this embarrassing shit show." The turian stepped in from the far side of the room, addressing Sara directly and struggling to get her voice heard from the argument that now evolved into a full fledged name-calling insult battle.

"Don't worry. It's pretty tame to what I'm used to. I have a Scott as my twin brother." 

Sara's innocent mention of Scott was what made the room fall instantly silent. She shifted uncomfortably as eight pairs of eyes stared intently at her all of a sudden, fighting the urge to bust out of the room and making a run for it.

Sara swallowed loudly, nearly choking on her own saliva.

"I suppose you guys are here for Scott. Sorry, but he's not here." Sara said, stating the obvious.

Coming up with lame responses seemed to be a running theme for the day. 

She heard Peebee snort.

"Pff yeah. He's not anywhere."

Then the asari paused, a sudden look of realisation spreading over her face. She studied Sara for a moment then looked back at the others.

That's weird.

"You didn't know, did you." Peebee began.

"Scott's gone. _Gone_ , gone. Off radar."

 


	5. Teammates

Sara had tried best in her attempt to recall the day before Scott's sudden absence but it seemed like her input raised more questions than it answered. Scott hadn't really given her a clear reason for his resignation, meaning she was just as blinsided as the rest of them. 

It was then that Liam's fist slammed loudly against the table.

"The directors are shitting themselves right now. Who knows how people are going to react once they find out their pathfinder is missing?" 

"He's not missing," Cora corrected, "he obviously left on his own terms."

Sara sat quietly avoiding all eye contact. Scott entrusted her to continue his work in the Nexus, but she didn't expect him to leave without a word in advance to her or his teammates. That fact alone was unsettling to say the least.

"Well, Scott must be still connected to SAM, right?" The dark paint over Peebee's eyes made waves as she strained her eyebrows in thought, "He didn't transfer his Pathfinder rights to Sara before he left, did he?"

"She's right there, Peebs." Vetra pointed out, gesturing with her large turian hand.

"Did he?" Peebee repeated herself now to Sara with the same intensity.

"Not that I'm aware of." She answered, uncertain.

"Has he?" Peebee parroted for a third time, and jolting her head to the ceiling as if SAM was there.

The room fell silent once again, all waiting to hear SAM's delayed response. The AI's part in all this was something suspecious. Sara gave herself a mental note to bring him to question later. Privately.

"Scott remains connected as my primary command. He is technically still programmed as the Pathfinder."

"Then you know where he is!" Liam leaped out of his seat to exclaim at the ceiling just like Peebee.

Pretty sure Scott wouldn't have made it that easy, Sara thought, not wanting to draw attention to herself by voicing it out.

"Sam, you tell us where Scott Ryder is right now!" Peebee growled, trying her best to sound threatening.

"Access to that information is restricted."

"Well, uh..Sara can unrestrict it!" 

"She cannot."

"Damn it!"

It was Peebee's turn to assult the table. The asari got to her feet now circling the tiny area that was the kitchen and making frustrated grunts.

"So you know where Scott is right now, but just won't tell us." Vetra mused, quiet and deep in thought like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Classified information protocol issued by the pathfinder prevents me from disclosing that information." 

"Yes. You mean yes." Peebee said rolling her eyes.

The reason for not giving her full pathfinder authority was clear to Sara now. Scott did not want anyone to find out where he'd disappeared to and he was most definitely up to no good.

And she was now going to find out exactly what.


	6. Welcome to Meridian

Sara stared blankly up at the ceiling of the med bay. Harry had finally managed to track her down after personally showing up at the Pathfinder quarters and dragging her with him between threats and scolds.

"You are lucky to be young and healthy." Dr. Carlyle was telling Sara while he recorded the patient status on his omni tool.

"Don't feel so young. Or lucky." Sara replied, her voice hollow and eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

"I just stitch up wounds and mend broken bones. Go to Dr. T'Perro for your psychological problems." Harry complained, his attention still focused on the report file.

Sara cringed at the thought, her disapproval clearly visible in her frown. Harry chuckled softly at that, shaking his head.

"You're off the hook. But don't exhaust yourself. You're not a patient anymore, and I want to keep it that way." The doctor gruffed.

"I'll make it my top priority."

Harry rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and motioned his hand to shoo Sara off, a cue that she could only oblige gladly. 

But as she left, Sara couldn't help but let her eyes drift towards the nook of the medical centre where hundreds of cryopods lay dormant. She wondered if her frequent visits to the place would raise suspicions, and the thought forced her to turn the heels instead. There were only so much excuses for her to return there, staring at Elizabeth Riley's stasis pod with a melancholy expression on her face.  Best to keep her distance in case she draws unwanted attention.

She thought of going straight back to her father's old living quarters and locking herself there before anyone recognised her wandering about the Ark. A sensible plan, given the amount of emails and messages she'd ignored. But just the thought of that silent room filled with her dead father's old relics made her want gasp for air in a claustrophobic panic. 

Going back was not really a choice. Once her mind was set, Sara didn't hesitate to change the course of her destination from the shuttle's interface. 

In a suprisingly short amount of time, the shuttle reached the Ark's docking bay. Sara dithered about in the exit before getting off, upsetting the other passengers in her hesitation. And she remained uncertain right up until she saw the open sky through the giant window of the docking bay. 

From what Sara could see, this place was a vast open world full of naturally abundant vegetation. The Hyperion had parked itself just on the edge of a crag, providing the best view of the new world. Giddy and restless like a little kid on a picnic, Sara ran straight towards it, not once daring to take her eyes off.

She was there. A witness to the beginning of a new life in the Golden World. It was utterly moving, the way it should have been from the beginning. This was the future that was promised to them.

It was time to make the most of it.


	7. The new Pathfinder

This was your decision. Sara reminded herself for the hundredth time. It was indeed her choice to come clean and gather the Nexus leadership. Her choice, her fault to agree to Scott's terms of taking on the role of the Pathfinder without reading the fine prints. But even so, if she had to hear Tann say "irresponsible" and "disappointed" one more time, Nexus was going to have to appoint not only a new Pathfinder but also a new Director of Initiative.

"Will you shut your blabbering hole for a minute and let the kid talk." 

The ancient krogan had growled at some point, finally losing his temper at the salarian. The said krogan gathered the heave of his body up from the nearby sofa, trophies of his enemie's bones rattling around the edge of his armour. The sheer size of him was big enough to cast a long shadow over everyone there. 

Tann grimaced scornfully but did fall silent after that.

It didn't take much words for Sara to summarise the course of events that happened since Scott's disappearance, she was just as clueless as the rest of them, no matter how much the directors wanted to believe otherwise. Now all that's left was to convince them that Scott had already passed on his rights to her and that she was willing to take his place for the job.

Naturally, that bit of information sparked into another round of heated disagreement with the board. It was a long and daunting affair and the meeting ended only after morning turned to dusk. Sara returned to the docking bay to see the sun well on its way to set for the day. She found herself liking this part of Hyperion more at this hour where it was much calmer. 

_"We cannot afford to let anyone else besides Scott Ryder to assume the role of Pathfinder just yet."_

Sara recalled Addison's clipped voice.

_"There are...political complications with the natives here among many others once word gets out--" Addison sighed resolutely as if further explanation was a waste of her energy._

_"We can have you temporarily take his place as the acting pathfinder, but no more. You may be required to assist with insignificant deplomatic matters while you and the Pathfinder team find Scott and bring him back."_

Looking at Meridian through the eyes of a Pathfinder hadn't changed much of her perspective on the breathtaking scenery ahead of her. This world was by far the most beautiful place she had seen. A paradise of uncharted lands, uninhabited by civilisation. And all Sara wanted to do was to feel the sturdy soil and mud clinging on her boots, to taste the scent of a new world stimulating her senses.

"You handled yourself well back there, kid." Drack was suddenly behind her, his greeting a pat on the back that nearly knocked the breath out of Sara.

She managed a weak grin through numbing pain on her back, surprised by the krogan's ability to prawl right up to her unnoticed given the sheer size of his giant feet. It was a bit impressive, really.

"Honestly, I half expected them to turn me away."

"You make do with what you have. Half the people here have their jobs because the old ones are dead." Drack said bitterly.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel so special."

Drack gurgled out something between a laugh and a snort. 

"Won't be boring having another smart mouthed Pathfinder around Tempest. Still need to see if you have the quads to lead a team, though." 

The old warrior's beady eyes gleamed with challenge as he held out a hand toward Sara. 

"Count on it." Sara accepted, taking Drack's offer with the firmest grip she could muster.


	8. Kadara

The Tempest was something special. Sara had been making arounds to make herself familiar with it, exploring the cargo bay, the engineering room, and the deck -- all geared up with cutting edge technology. The only thing she didn't like about being on this ship at that moment was the destination it was headed to. 

They were said to be heading towards Kadara Port, a planet full of outlaws and pirates from Nexus' very own exiles. As the Tempest docked on to their port, Sara liked the place even less. Remains of kett technology along with salavages of Initiative assets littered the place. It was dirty and unwelcoming, and it looked more like a gang hideout than a proper independent settlement it claimed to be.

Cora had been the only person Sara had the nerve to ask company in her trip there, and she had agreed with no complaints. It was a good excuse to have a time alone with her, a chance to explain why she had been pushed aside for the second time as Pathfinder.

The official nature of their visit however, was something entirely different. News about the human ark settling Meridian had spread quickly, and demands to settle into this new Golden Paradise had been made all over. This had caused the Nexus leadership to immediately establish laws against unmonitored migration and reach an agreement for an appropriate procedure in accepting new residents. 

Being there in person made Sara understand their particular 'concern' with Kadara. 

"Scott had the same expression when we first came here." Cora pointed out, noticing Sara's distaste. 

"I can't imagine why." Sara looked back at Cora to show a knowing smirk.

"Scott actually ended up being quite fond of this place. And the people here. Something about a hostile charm.." she tapered off, eyes becoming wary at the figure that approached them.

Sara turned to see what made Cora react, but not quickly enough to save herself from crashing into a bystander. The figure she had bumped into had let Sara bounce off unceremoniously from the impact.

And before she realised, the stranger's arm caught Sara around the waist to save her from an embarrassing fall.

"Eyes ahead, Pathfinder." The voice crooned, way too close in proximity for her comfort.

Sara could practically hear Cora groan at the cringy turn of events. But what bothered Sara was how the stranger had addressed her. He had just called her a Pathfinder, an information that only the Initiative directors and her team was disclosed to.

"Great. Pirates, criminals, and sleazy spies in this dump." Sara mumbled maybe a little too loudly.

Coiling out of the grasp, Sara shoved away the stranger. The arm that held her relented easily enough, allowing her room to steady herself back on her feet. 

"You are quick to judge." The voice observed, indicating he had heard Sara call Kadara a  _dump._

Sara could see the stranger's opinion of her harden. He straightened his jacket with a brush of his hands and pulled a smug grin that made Sara feel uneasy. 

Sleazy was definitely not the right word to describe him. This man, whoever he was, seemed dangerous. 

"Reyes Vidal." The stranger revealed with a simple nod.

There was no offer of hand.


	9. The Charlatan

The stranger that called himself Reyes led her down an elevator shaft to reveal an even more grittier part of Kadara. No way she would have agreed to his invitation if it were not for Cora who seemed to be already acquainted with the man. Soon the two of them were led to a grubby looking club smelling of piss and alcohol.

"Ladies first." Reyes ushered them in by the door.

Once they parted through a group of mercenaries, exotic dancers, and a set of staircase, they arrived at the front of a private room. That was a relief. The air around them was too thick with smoke and humid with lack of ventilation. She could also feel eyes in the shadows tracking her closely as she entered the room, tense and wary.

"Now on to business." 

Reyes plopped himself down on the large sofa occupying the corner of the rather spacious room. He gestured again at them when Sara hesitated by the door, offering a seat by his side.

"No idea why you still prefer this shitty couch over a throne." Cora said as she sat herself down next to Sara.

"Comfort over appearances." He replied rather smugly.

"We've come to Kadara on Initiative business. You want to tell me why this is a diversion worth my time?" Sara directed the question at Reyes, failing to disguise her disapproval.

"Believe me, I saved you the time of tedious negotiations." He replied casually, though Sara could sense he was growing impatient with her hostility. His words towards her have become more curt by the minute, not to mention the slightest line of strain in his jaws.

Sara folded her arms to demonstrate that the feeling was mutual. Good, she thought. She wasn't planning on befriending him.

"What are you getting at? How would you know anything about negotations being made between Kadara and the Nexus?" She accused sharply.

If there was any meaning to the glances he and Cora shared at that moment as Sara expressed her scepticism, she didn't know what. All she could do was watch Cora open her mouth uncertainly then be stopped short by Reyes who put his hand up as if to stall her with the gesture. The corner of his mouth twitched up like he was about to reveal a winning hand in a card game.

"I happen to know a lot of things. Secrets and information is how I managed to survive out here." His voice was low, barely above a whisper as he leaned closer.

And just as Sara decided she had enough of the man, Cora fidgeted uncomfortably next to her, before blurting out, "He's the Charlatan."

Sara blinked and watched as Reyes let out a guffaw. He was clearly enjoying this too much.

"I apologise. Not much entertainment here these days." He shrugged, amusement still apparent in his eyes, "I try to take pleasures where I can."

Sara frowned, failing to see the humour in it. For the newly appointed Pathfinder who's time in the new galaxy had been barely over a month, the alias didn't hold particular significance. 

"Is this Charlatan meant to be someone I should know?"

"By gods, you really are brand new to this." He gushed in mock surprise, eyes sparkling with something that Sara couldn't quite catch. 

He took a bottle from the table to pour them a drink of sorts and motioned a cheer with the glass he held.

"In that case, I welcome you to the show." 

He drank to that.


	10. Pathfinder's team

Tempest drifted quietly in space. Quiet except for the occasional squeaks from the alien hamster thing that Scott decided to keep in his quarters for some reason. Next to it, she had discovered a note, a neatly placed piece of paper folded and positioned just so that it was clear Scott intended others to find it. She hadn't known what to expect from it. An explanation? Apology? Clues to decipher or information containing his destinations perhaps? Sara eyed the piece of note that she had read then tossed it angrily aside.

'Feed Chubbs please.' Was all it said.

Judging by the over-the-top custom made miniature neon sign in the glass cage that read 'CHUBBS CRIB', the creature inside was Scott's pet.

He no doubt spent a good amount of Intiative resources and funding to make the damn sign. That dumb ass.

Sara slumped down on the nearest surface she found, a heavy sigh escaping her.

It had been a couple of days since her visit to Kadara. And her meeting with Reyes the Charlatan still occupied her thoughts like an annoying song suck in her head. 

Reyes had offered to reinforce traffic control in the docks for vehicles leaving Kadara Port, along with promises of keeping records of registered shuttles around the area. Any variables operating outside that domain was out of his problem and that was the best offer  the Nexus was going to get. 

They still needed to make a separate trip for official agreement with the Port's head leader, but it had been nothing more than a formality. The angaran, Keema Dohrgun, seemed midly annoyed by the fact that such decisions have been made without her say in the matter, but relented nonetheless. The extent of her protest spanned only so much as making Sara wait long hours to authorise the agreement.

The problem Sara faced now, was fulfilling her part of the contract to Reyes. And that was precisely what bothered her for days. She had learned about his associations with Scott from SAM and Cora by now, and decided that Reyes was not likely to be a threat to the Initiative. The man was not an exile and had not directly been involved in the revolt that put the Nexus into shambles. He had even contributed Kadara's own forces from their fight against the Archon.

Yet there was something about him that made it difficult to completely trust his motivations. To think he would be roaming around Tempest with access to sentivite information exchanged between the Pathfinder Team and the Initiavive Headquarters.. 

And maybe that was exactly what he had been proposing. Information he would gather on the Tempest in exchange for Kadara's compliance to Nexus' requests.

This was perhaps not the best decision to make alone. It was no use to tear all her hair out when she had the whole team to consult with. Except she still needed to gather them and ask if they were willing to rejoin the team -- her team.

Sara stood by the intercom, feeling awkward and out of her league.

 


End file.
